Pan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, older sister to Rohan, later the wife of Gail, mother of Hyo, and grandmother to Goku Jr. She first appears towards the end of Dragon Ball Z, and later in Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF. Dragon Ball Z 'Battle Of Gods (Movie)' In 778 Age during the battle against the God of Destruction, Bills, it was revealed that Videl was pregnant with Pan at the time. While inside her mother, she along with her father, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten help Goku transform into a Super Saiyan God. 'Early Life' Pan was born to Gohan and Videl in the 779 Age. In her infancy, she spent a lot of time with Goku, so she trained a lot. When she was 5 years old, she was already regularly flying around the world, and attempting to beat her best times. Pan is also good friends with Vegeta and Bulma's children Bulla and Trunks, and Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron. Kid Buu Saga 10 years after the defeat of Kid Buu In Dragon Ball Z, Pan is first shown at the age of 5, very well trained by Goku. During the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, she easliy defeats her opponent Wild Tiger. After the departure of Goku and Uub, Goku promises her that he'll visit her once in a while. (However he doesn't keep his promise) To entertain their family and friends, pan and her uncle Goten have a sparring match and she ends up winning the match against her uncle. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Through Baby Saga: 5 years later in Dragon Ball GT (10 years later in the Funimation Dub), Pan has gotten even more stronger. it is assumed that her father Gohan, and maybe Videl trained her, after Goku's absence. she is reunited with her grandfather Goku, and ashamed at how he been turned back into a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls, making him even younger than her. she sneaks aboard the Spaceship in order to help Goku and Trunks search for the Black Star Dragon Balls scattered across the universe. even not though as skilled as Trunks or Goku, her bravery for adventure shines. she later faces off against the Luud Cult on Planet Luud and along with most of everyone on the planet are abosrb into Luud's body. she is later free however by a combination between her and Goku, after learning Luud's weakness from Dolltaki. on Planet M2, she fights against the Sigma Force with Trunks and Goku. she easily defeats Nat, but is knocked oiut by Bezill. she later is nearly defeated by General Rilldo, but saved by Giru. together with Goku and Trunks they try to rid the univers of the Machine Mutnat/Tuffle/Parasite Baby. after completing the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, they return to Earth and learn that Baby has enslaved the entire population. on the Planet New Tuffle,she later witnesses Goku's ascension into a Golden Great Ape and helps him regain his reason and transform into a Super Saiyan 4 in order to defeat Baby. she later help evaculate the population along the the Z Fighters before Earth's destruction dued to the Negative energy of the Black Star Dragon Balls, and later return to the planet after it's revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and attend a party at Capsule Corp in West City with her family and friends. Super Android 17 Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga: A year later. she participate in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament until she eventually drops out of the Tournament in fear of turning out like her granfather, Hercule. some months later, she help fight against revived enemies from Hell along with the Z Fighters thanks to a portal being open up being the two Android 17's. soon afterwards, she and Goku fight against the Shadow Dragons released from the negative energy within the Dragon Balls. she is absorbed by Nautron Shenron and later saved by Goku. she later watches the final battle against Omega Shenron along with her family and friends as Goku and Vegeta fight against him. after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Pan bids farwell to her grandfather, Goku as he leaves with Shenron and the Dragon Balls. she finds Goku's Gi, and Vegeta tells her to tresure them dearly, and she cry to her self saying that she will miss her grandfather. 'A Hero's Legacy (Movie):' 100 years later, Pan is now a grandmother after her child gets married and has on, who they name Goku jr dued to his resemblance to Goku. she starts to begin his training but it doesn't turn out so well as she planned. she late suffers from a heart attack forcing her grandson, Gouk Jr to go on a journey to find the Dragon Balls to help his sick grandmother. after he meets Goku, Pan returns now fully recovered. in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, she later cheers on Goku Jr as he compets in the Junior Division of the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament against Vegeta Jr. Pan also meets Vegeta Jr's Mother, Bulma Leigh and notices her grandfather Goku in the crowd and trys to ctach up to him but he leaves before she has a chance to catch up to him. King Proton (Movie): During the Search forn the Dragon Balls, Pan helps search for the Dragon Balls along with Goku, Trunks and Giru. she and the Z Fighters fight against the King Proton and his Henchmen. Dragon Ball SF Generation Saga Through Nikon Saga: ' ' 7 years later after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Pan is now 18 years old and attends Orange Star High School in Satan City. with the crime wave running wild in Satan City, Pan steps up to help and defend the city against this threat, however a Teenage boy named Gail has already made a name for himself and makes it his business to protect the city. not wanting Pan's help, she decides to fight crime under the disguise as the Great Saiyaman's Daughter, The Great Saiyagirl. her identity is eventually found out by Gail and the two eventually start to work together and start to take a liking to one another. she teaches him how to control his Ki and how to fly. they later partner up as the next generation of Great Saiyaman Agents. After her Grandfather, Goku's return back onto Earth, Pan participates in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament along with the Z Fighters. at this point, Pan's hidden potential cause her to awaken her latent power and transform into a Super Saiyan, marking the her as the first female Super Saiyan ever seen so far. A Year later, Pan fights against the Saiyan, Nikon who has arrive on Earth to challenge the Z Fighters including Goku and Vegeta. after being saved from a attack from Nikon, by Gail, he confesses his true feelings for her and dies. this causes Pan's power to serge and transform into a Super Saiyan 2, but to no avail is she is still not strong enough to defeat nikon. Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga through Cobra Saga: After the defeat of Nikon, Pan along with Trunks, Goten, Rohan, Gochan, Buma, Yincha, Kaiyo, Kami Jr and Giru decide to travel to Planet Zartar to search for the Gold Star Dragon Balls to wish back their fallen friends and allies. during the journey, Pan participates with Trunks and the others in a scruffle on Planet Arton. they eventually arrive on Planet Zartar and learn that another force is also after the Gold Star Dragon Balls as well. much later pan and the others face off against the mastermind of this threat on Zartar, the Tritekian, Cobra along with the Z Fighters. she is killed by Cobra, ad later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and reunited with Gail on Earth. General Copper Through Super Android 22 Saga: 4 years later, Pan and Gail are now dating. much later along with the Z Fighters, she fights against the Androids created by General Copper and is defeated with ease. for two month, she is taken to the Scared World of the Kais, and her Hidden Potential is awaken by Old Kai. however during the fight against Super Android 22, she is still no match. after another a month of training she participates in the Cell Games 2 along with the Z Fighters in a last stand against Super Android 22. before the start of the Tournament it is revealed that Pan actually did teach a childhood friend named Colm how to control his Ki and Fly. 35th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga: 4 years later, Gail and Pan are finally now married and together they eventually have a son named Hyo, as a family they settle down in a home in Orange Star City (Satan City). while she does no compete in the Tournament she cheeers on her son and most of family and the Z Fighters with their friends. she later participates in the battle against Malvoc along with the others. Ark Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga: A year later, Pan and the Z Fighters fight off against the acient monster known as Ark revived by the Wizard Raku. at this point, it is revealed that Pan has also ascended into A Super Saiyan 3, but like most of the others she is no match for Ark and is eventually killed in battle. Pan along with the other are later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. 8 years later, she witnesses her grandfather, Goku fight off against the Reincarnation/Son, Ark Jr. along with her family and friends at the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament and much later goku and vegeta's departure with the god of destruction, bills. Dragon Ball GF Planet Trade Order Saga through Xicor Saga 7 years later after the defeat of ark jr at the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon ball GF, Pan and her family are still residents in Satan City. Se has now become the Martial Arts Master of Hercule's Dojo after her grandfather's passing. she is one of the first among goku and the z fighters to learn of the new threat againsat the renaments of planet trade oraginzation but remains on earth as goku and most of her family friends go into space to deal with this threat. she later helps fight against xicor along with the z fighter after he appears on earth. 'Universal Tournament Saga Through Shenron God Saga:' Techniques and Power Ups Flight: '''A technque that enable the user to energy to take flight. '''Ki Sense: The Ability to sense Ki. Ki Blast: The most basic form of Ki. Ki Sense: the ability to sense life energy. After Image Technique: It is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the technique's user is left Masenko: An attack learned from Gohan, but originally a technique created by Piccolo. Kamehameha:'''Also known as the Turtle Destruction Wave. It was created by Master Roshi. Pan learned it from Goku. she can also perform the '''Super Kamehameha. Maiden's Rage: ''' Also known as '''Twin Energy Balls, Pan forms A Ki Blast in both of her hands and combinesthem together to launch a huge Ki Blast. Continuous Energy Bullets: ''' Pan forms a Ki Blast in both of her hands and then unleashes a barrage of Ki Blastes. '''Super Explosive Wave: A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. Burst Impact:'''A Rush Attack similar to Gohan's Burst Rush. '''Transformations and Power Ups: ' The Great SaiyaGirl:' A transformation suit that Pan used to fight crime in Satan City (Orange Star City) along with Gail. After her identity is revealed she continue to fight crime as the Great Saiyagirl while Gail is now under the disguise of the Great Saiyaboy. She is briefly also a member of Great Saiyaman's Great Saiya Force along with Great Saiyaman (Gohan), Great Saiyawoman (Videl), Great Saiyaboy (Gail) & Great Saiyaman Jr. (Rohan) in Dragon Ball SF " The White Star Dragon Balls". ''Super Saiyan Pan reached this form while fighting against Android #18 in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball SF. she became the first 3/4 Human, 1/4 Saiyan to reach this form, and also the first female Super Saiyan. 'Full Power Super Saiyan' Pan also masters the Super Saiyan transformation and results in this form of a Super Saiyan much later in Dragon Ball SF. Super Saiyan 2 ''' '' After Gail's death at the hands of Nikon, Pan's anger and rage caused her to ascend into a Super Saiyan 2. The characteristics are similar to Super Saiyan, except the hair becomes spikier, and blue lightning surrounds the entire body along with the golden aura. Her attitude also changes drastically. Ultimate Pan: '' '' All of Pan's hidden potential is fully awakened by the Elder Supreme Kai, during the Super Android 22 Saga of Dragon Ball SF. No changes to her appearance drastically changes except within her facial expressions and her hair slighty from her normal state. While in this form, her power is far greater than even as a Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2. Like her father Gohan, she can still transform into various forms of Super Saiyan at will. Super Saiyan 3 '' '' Pan reached this form of Super Saiyan during the Ark Saga of Dragon Ball SF by using her hidden potential,. The characteristcs are similar to any other Super Saiyan 3 transformation, the hair grows to a very long length, the eyebrows vanish, and the pupils become dilated. The golden aura increases and the bio electricity increases. '''Voice Actresses '''Japanese Dub: '''Yuko Minaguchi '''FUNimation Dub: '''Kate Bristol (Kid), Elise Baughman (Adult) Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki